Silent Hill: Love Psalm
by Snowlex
Summary: Summary: Leon Circe is a young man the age of eighteen. His sweetheart died more than a year back, and Leon has been trying desperately to fill the void that she left in her wake with other women. Leon can't take it anymore- after receiving an ominous text message, he travels to his late sweetheart's hometown to find the truth. Warnings: some strong language, character death


Summary: Leon Circe is a young man the age of eighteen. His sweetheart died more than a year back, and Leon has been trying desperately to fill the void that she left in her wake with other women. Leon can't take it anymore- after receiving an ominous text message, he travels to his late sweetheart's hometown to find the truth. (Warnings: some strong language, character death, thirteen year old writer)

"And don't ever come back!" She screamed, slamming the door.  
Leon sighed and gazed wistfully at the old house. Not much of one, to be dreadfully honest. It was basically a shack. But rent was cheap, and that's why they went for it. Leon looked at his bags, already packed by his ex-girlfriend. He reached into his pocket and sat down at the curb once he fished out his phone. He punched in a few numbers.

"Hey, is Justin there?" There was a cackle on the other end before he heard a gruff, "Hello?"

Leon took a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah. She left me. I was wondering if you still think I could-" He was cut off by a poorly muffled laughter. "Dude, dude, dude..." Justin said when he recovered from his laughing fit. "That's the fourth one in six months." He said before giving another laugh.

"I know, I know. Guess I just don't meet the right girls." A sigh came in through the other end, sounding like a stream of static. "Yeah, we've got some room." He said. "You can make yourself at home on the couch." Justin said.

Leon sighed in relief. "And... Would you mind picking me up? I'm at her house right now." Justin sighed. "Today's your lucky day." He said, hanging up.

Leon climbed into the old and dirty Honda Civic. He gently pushed aside a few empty beer cans, set his bags in and sat in the passenger side backseat. He closed the door when Justin began to adjust the rear view mirror. "So, did Madeline do it or you?" He asked immediately. "What? No. She just... Met someone else but pretended that she wanted me gone because of family troubles. She should have logged out of Facebook, or I would have believed it." Justin gave a chuckle and stepped on the gas pedal.

"This hot piece of ass next to me is Catalina. I believe I told you about her." The latina girl in the passenger seat giggled, but said nothing. Leon smirked. "Which bar did you find her at?" Justin gave it some thought. "I think it was... The Tenebris Rose...?" Catalina shook her head. "The Autum Tulip. You met Jihl at the Tenebris Rose." Justin gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh."

(Justin is a white male at the age of 21. He was held back for a few years in middle school so he ended up graduating at the same time Leon did. He's had three girlfriends in the past year, all found at bars. Catalina knows he's a drunk, but loves him anyway. Their marriage is planned for November 25th, four months from now. This fact makes Leon a bit jealous. Catalina is 22.)

"So Leon," Catalina spoke up in an attempt to keep the conversation going ."Who is Madeline, anyway?" Leon looked out the window the trees and houses blurring by. "A bitch. I don't know how I put up with her for as long as I did. I got on her laptop to play Amnesia, but I found her Facebook open to a message log between her and James Heracsin, and found out she was cheating on me. I didn't say anything as it would just cause an argument and I'm not a fan of those. So I kept quiet and sulked around. And just a while ago, as you know, she kicked me out, claiming that she had to attend her mother's funeral or some bullshit. She was kind enough to pack my clothes and game systems, though."  
Catalina considered this for a minute. "Harsh. I thought you two would be together for a while. Evidently, I was wrong." Justin gave a sharp exhale and punched the steering wheel. Leon flinched at the sudden sound. Justin took a deep breath. "Sorry, man. I know how you feel."

Leon and Catalina stared out their windows as the trees rolled by.

* * *

Leon opened the car door after gathering his bags and stepped out, reveling in the crisp evening air. Justin used his key on the door and held the door open for Leon and Catalina. The ceiling fan in the apartment lobby whirred slowly and the vending machines gave an electric hum. Justin trudged up the stairs to the second floor with Leon and Catalina following suit. He unlocked the door to his apartment, letting his company in before himself and shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, you can hook up your game systems here, if you want." Justin said, pointing to the entertainment center in the living room. "As for me, I'm going to sleep." He said, walking with Catalina to the bedroom.

* * *

'Okay, the video cable goes in here... And then I-' Leon thought, but was cut off by a rustle outside. Leon opened the window and peered out into the foggy darkness. There was a blonde haired woman in a blue nurse uniform slowly walking to the lobby door, twigs crunching under her boots. She slowly reached out to the handle and gave a tug. The lock held fast and thwarted her attempt. Leon thought the woman was about to walk away when suddenly started pulling on the metal handle rapidly, the door quaking from her many attempts. "Uh... Miss?" Leon said a bit nervously. She suddenly stopped, and slowly turned her head towards Leon. Leon fell back away from the window, horrified. The woman didn't have a face. Just skin. Catching his breath, he stood up and looked out the window, to find that there was in fact, not a woman outside. 'Blonde hair..." Leon thought, his arms and legs quivering.

Joyous laughter filled Leon's ears, and his vision faded in from black. It was grey and grainy, like an old movie. He was driving a car, and his first girlfriend, Selena was sitting in the passenger seat. "I didn't know you had such a dirty sense of humor..." She said after recovering from her laughing fit. "Oh, really? I didn't know either." Leon said. She laughed again, her golden blonde locks flowing from her head. She seemed to be the only thing in color to him. Her blue nurse uniform from her night shift, her black boots, her skin. Suddenly, her head jerked up, to reveal that her face had gone missing, and her voice suddenly sounded very deep and warbled. "DEATH AWAITS YOU!" It said. Then a truck crashed into the side of their car.

A/N: Thanks for reading! It truly means a lot to me! This is my... Second? attempt at a silent hill fanfic. I decided to write this because I can't seem to get enough of Silent Hill. I love all the silent hill games, except homecoming. Homecoming was shit. Downpour sort of made up for Homecoming, but still isn't a good entry into the series. Love the story though. It would really brighten this little teenager's day if you could click that little review button and tell me how you felt about my fanfiction. Open to constructive criticism!

Next chapter: Leon, who experiences more visions and nightmares, receives a text message from Selena's number, urging him to come to her hometown- but there's a problem: She's been dead for almost a year.


End file.
